


P is for Predestination

by darkbeauty216



Series: SUPERNATURAL [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216





	P is for Predestination

"Azazel, demon-blood, Hell, the Apocalypse, Leviathans, Purgatory, the Mark, Amara and now the Empty. And those're only the greatest hits.  
It'd take all day to list the rest of the crap we've been through," Sam sighed, turning soulful eyes on his sibling.

"Dean, why us? Do the powers that be get up in the morning and decide they're gonna fuck us up?"

Dean caught his brother's agitated gaze. "Don't know, Sammy. Just bad luck, I guess."

Probably not the best moment to let Sam know God/Chuck had told him the Winchesters could look out for Earth. They were 'Chosen'.


End file.
